1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a system for the technical safety check of solenoid valves. It also concerns the test equipment for the performance of such procedures.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
According to the German Publication DE 38 07 278 A1, during the technical safety check of solenoid valves, the changes of the induction current over time (I'=dI/dt) are recorded and stored. By caparison of two sequential tests, it is possible to evaluate the functional condition of the respective solenoid valve.
The disadvantage herewith is the intricacy of an automated recording of I'=dI/dt, which is herein referred to as the control function.
The task of the invention, therefore, is to create a system for the technological safety test of solenoid valves and a corresponding test equipment which facilitates the evaluation of the functional condition of solenoid valves.